


Secret Valentine

by berrynelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynelle/pseuds/berrynelle
Summary: Y/N wanted to give something to Bucky this Valentines day. This was her way of confessing to him, as a secret admirer.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Secret Valentine

“Why don’t you go ahead and confess to Bucky? Nothing will be lost should he say yes or no.” Natasha asked while you were eating lunch with her and Wanda.

“Right, he’s more than available, and you’re not so bad yourself. You may even be a reason for him to further redeem himself from burdening himself from his past.” Wanda added.

“Girls, thank you for the push. I just don’t think he’ll even take a look at me. I mean, I’m just an ordinary woman, I’m not even an avenger! All I do is paper works for Tony.”

“Plus, I know that nothing will be lost, that’s why I’m planning on giving him something this coming Valentines.” You added.

“Oh, really? You’re already doing something without letting us know? That’s just not fair Y/N.” Natasha told you, looking like she was hurt that she hid something from her.

“I’m not even sure if he’ll like it. I just wanted to let these feelings off my chest. I’ve been keeping this for a long time now and I wanted him to know.”

“We support you on this one Y/N. whatever happens, we’ll have your back, okay?” Wanda assured you. “Yes Y/N. whatever that thing you’re planning for Bucky is, we’re here to support you and whatever happens, you will always have us both.” Natasha added.

“Aw, I’m so happy to have the both of you.” You smiled and hugged them both.

Your afternoon went on normally, doing paperwork, mostly for the missions that were executed before for record-keeping. You were also, sometimes assigned for some lab works, that you sometimes work with Bruce. But since there was nothing big at the moment, you just did paper work.

You sometimes stay at the tower, sometimes, you stay at your place which is walking distance from the tower, but since you wanted to be efficient, you rarely go home to your place.

You went back to your designated room in the tower after office hours and continued on your “Valentines Project”. You were knitting a blanket for Bucky. You heard that he was still having nightmares at times and you thought that giving him something as comfortable and personalized as a knitted blanket, it might help him get a much better night’s sleep, though you know it won’t have magic to rid of his nightmares.

You never thought that you’d fall for Bucky. You often see him at the dining hall, or at the gym when you sometimes decide to be fit and to just maintain your weight.

Your close encounters with him were when you were unable to sleep and went to the terrace and it so happened that Bucky had a nightmare as well and he found you there. That was the time you were able to speak to him and you felt he opened up to you even though you were not that close.

You picked the color blue for the blanket and you put a design in the middle, like a cute cartoon version of him. You decided to give this to him by leaving it by the door of his bedroom along with a letter by midnight of Valentine’s. You did not want to give it to him face to face as you may not have the courage to give it to him that way.

The day before Valentine’s came, and you were anxious as to how your plan will go for the gift giving.

Luckily, during lunch, you were alone at the dining hall. Nat and Wanda were out for the day to do a mission. They asked you give them full details on what should happen with your Valentine’s plan with Bucky.

You were almost done with your lunch, when Bucky came in the Dining Hall. You saw him come in, looking fresh from the shower. You were surprised by his presence and panic came in to your system as you never had this encounter with him again since the terrace incident.

You continued to eat, pretending to not have seen him and as you were to be finished, Bucky was standing next to you and said, “Hey, would you mind if I ate lunch with you?” 

You looked up, surprised with what he said but you were able to only nod.

He sat next to you and he just quietly ate his lunch. He then gave you a cupcake.

“Here, have dessert.”

You were again surprised by the gesture, but you took the cupcake and ate it.

You both ate in silence and what took like maybe a decade, he was already finished eating and looked at you. Being conscious of his presence, were eating the cupcake slowly and got even more conscious when you noticed his stare.

“Hey, I won’t bite.” He chuckled. “I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable. I remember you from the terrace a few weeks ago. I was glad to have talked to you. I wanted to give this cupcake as a thank you for the company that night.”

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d remember that. But you’re more than welcome! If should you need any company or someone to talk to, you can approach me anytime.” You were able to answer him, glad that your heartbeat is not loud enough for him to hear.

“I’ll remember that. Thank you. Well, I should go ahead, thank you again for the company. You take care.” Bucky said and took his plate.

You never thought you’ll have that encounter with Bucky. Well it was a once in a lifetime moment, you would forever cherish it in your heart. You went back to your room, to prepare the love letter as you have a mission to accomplish this midnight

It was half an hour before midnight. Thirty minutes before Valentines. You double checked your gift which you rolled and tied with a brown string and the letter is in it as well.

You were double checking the halls to see if there were anyone still roaming around. You wouldn’t want anyone to see you being sneaky or to run into Bucky again. Not that you don’t want to see him, you just couldn’t bear to give it to him face to face, nor face the rejection should he not accept your feelings.

You were able to get to his room safely and with no one in sight. You gently placed the gift you prepared by the front door and immediately ran back to your room, heart pounding as if you’ve done a crime.

Bucky’s POV

It was the day before valentines. You overheard Y/N’s conversation with Wanda and Nat the other day, about her, planning to give you something by midnight of Valentines.

You were intrigued and smiled to yourself at the idea. You never thought that your feelings would be mutual.

Truth be told, your face to face encounters are rare. But you have been looking out for her since day one that you met her.

For some reason, Y/N got your attention and though she’s not an avenger, her intelligence caught your interest and having the encounter with her at the terrace, gave you the feeling of comfort and home which surprised you.

Steve caught you staring at her at gym, or the dining hall as Sam constantly teases you and always says, “Just talk to her, man. There’s no harm in trying.”  
It so happened that the opportunity to talk with her would be today.

Almost everyone at the tower are out on a mission. Nat and Wanda were a team, Steve and Tony on their own small mission, and Sam said he’ll be having a Valentines vacation with someone he said he’s dating at the moment.

You noticed Y/N was eating lunch and you have been debating with yourself whether you’ll eat with her or not as you have been thinking that you’ve not even approached her after the terrace incident.

You saw that she was almost done eating so you mustered the remaining courage and went in to get your food and took the cupcake you asked help from Wanda to make to give to Y/N.

You actually baked a lot, but you thought that giving her a box full of cupcakes may be too much, so you decided to just get one and took it with you.

Good thing that she’s still not finished yet. You took this opportunity to seat next to her.

You were afraid that your heartbeat may be heard, you broke the silence by giving the cupcake to her, which she accepted, and that made you smile already.

You tried to make small talk, by bringing up the terrace incident and sincerely thanked her company.

She smiled back, saying that it’s not problem. You were mesmerized by the smile, good thing she did not notice as she seems shy looking straight into your eyes, which you found cute.

You then excused yourself and went on ahead to your room, though you still wanted to be with her but for some reason, your heart rate is not cooperating, and you wouldn’t want her to notice.

It was an hour before midnight, you couldn’t sleep.

You went to the terrace, to get some fresh air. You wanted to confess to Y/N as well. You wanted to take advantage of the situation that it’s just the two of you in the tower. You tried to go back quarter before midnight when you caught sight of her, leaving her gift by your bedroom door. You were to approach her when she suddenly ran away like she was to be caught stealing something.

You smiled and went to see the gift. You were surprised with the blanket as it looks handmade and the cute version of you to have the personalized touch made you smile. You took the letter and read it,

“Dear Bucky,  
I know that this may be sudden, but I wanted to take this opportunity to say that I think I’m falling for you, and I don’t care should you not accept or reciprocate my feelings.  
I just want you to know that even though you feel that you have a very dark past and even though you feel that you’ve done so many bad things before, it will never define who you are and who you will be. All that matters is now that you’re standing up from the fall you had.  
I will not let you know who I am. Just know that there is someone who believes in your goodness and that I’m rooting for you all the way.  
I love you. And I think I always will.  
Your secret admirer.”  
You smiled at the letter. You brought it with you and went to her room. You were nervous how this will go, but you went on ahead to knock on her door.

Your POV

You were holding onto your chest upon entering your room. You were so nervous that you felt like you just did the most outrageous thing in your life. Well it was outrageous to confess your feelings to a person you barely really knew.

You were still trying to pull yourself together when someone knocked on your door.

“Oh no, who could it be? Could someone have seen me?” you thought to yourself.

You were surprised to see Bucky by your door, holding your gift and letter.

“Bucky? How did you know this was my room?” you asked.

"I can't accept this gift of yours." He said seriously to you. You gulped and thought of an alibi, but he continued, "I'm also gonna need a pillow, what are you gonna do about it? " he asked, smiling.

You were caught off guard with what he said and what further caught you off guard was him entering your room, and closing the door behind him, as he walked towards you and pulled you in for a kiss.

It was a chaste kiss. You were shocked at first but gave in eventually, closing your eyes,kissing him back.

He pulled away before the kiss deepened and asked, "Will you be my pillow and my Valentine from this day forward, Y/N? "

"Y-yes Bucky. I'd love to. "You answered with a bright smile.

"I love you Y/N."

"I love you too, Bucky. "

He pulled you in again for another kiss and it was the beginning of Bucky's peaceful nights.


End file.
